A primary objective of this Branch is to improve the state-of-the- art in the therapy of lung cancer. In the past, this Branch had focused this effort in the study of small cell lung cancer. With the advances both in the therapy of the small cell patients as well as in the study of small cell lung cancer biology, we decided to generalize the Branch effort to include the systemic evaluation of non-small cell lung cancer. The vehicle for this pilot study of the feasibility and value of using in vitro criteria to select therapy for patients with metastatic non-small cell lung cancer.